Joshua ''JC''
JC is a Male Inkling who was originally a human. After a mishap with one of his props, he got turned into an Inkling and got transported into Inkopolis. Upon arriving, he met some new friends, including his now best friend/somewhat-girlfriend, Pinkie. Like Pinkie, Joshua is created by the Steam user Wyvern The Pink Octoling, and is the real life person if he was an Inkling. Appearance Joshua keeps the brown eyes and hair he had when he was a human. He also wears a layered shirt with Hero Boots and a pair of Pilot's Goggles. He usually has a small Afro, but as an Inkling, he has one of the Splatoon 2 hairstyles. He may switch styles when time permits. Personality Joshua is usually friendly around others, and can be respectful as long as that respect is also given. He might be somewhat shy around people he's not familiar with, but he can open up pretty quickly with the right words. He also cares quite a bit for his friends, often at times standing up for them when they feel down. He likes music, and usually listens to it while playing his computer games. Abilities Joshua's Mimic Magic allows him to become an exact replica of any character from the realm of fiction that he's familiar with so far and use all of his/her abilities. For example, Joshua can use his Mimic to become Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail and be able to use all of his abilities without the need for training or mastery of his skills. Essentially, this gives him unlimited options to defeat his enemies or support his friends. Favorite Mimic Forms * [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Natsu_Dragneel Natsu Dragneel] - Currently one of his favorite forms to copy. This form ensures no enemy will be left standing. Although this often comes with collateral damage that puts hundreds of Macbooks to shame in terms of repair costs. * Dante (Devil May Cry) - Another favorite of his forms to copy. Joshua's Dante form combines unmatched gunslinger skills with heavy sword attacks, and also gives him a regenerative ability that ensures not even the most fatal hits don't keep him from fighting on. On top of this, Joshua can use Dante's styles and transformations as well, including the Devil Trigger form. * Hunter Captain- A recent addition to Joshua's favorite forms to copy. The Hunter Captain form has unprecedented durability and great firepower at the cost of speed. It can take anything that gets thrown his way and walk through with almost no damage. A perfect tank form with strong firepower and melee capability to match. It also has a regenerative ability, and a health siphoning ability on top of that, ensuring its durability. * Goku - Naturally, Joshua would like to be his childhood hero, so Goku's move set is incorporated in his mimic form. He possesses all of the techniques Goku has learned, and has an identical power level to him. He can even go into any of Goku's Super Saiyan forms if he needs to, including Super Saiyan Blue or Super Saiyan 4. This form has no equal when it comes to attack power, but control over that power would become a completely different matter. He can also summon magically-created constructs of anyone and anything he's encountered so far. Weapons Like his Mimic forms, Joshua has a seemingly endless amount of weapons he can use or summon at will from a dimensional pocket. If he needs to, he can also control the weapons individually to deal with multiple enemies at once. Among his personal favorites, he has a Murasama sword just like Pinkie's, except it's kept in its blood-red color. He also has a pair of Squelcher Dualies he normally uses for Turf Wars. However, if someone or something absolutely needs to be eliminated, he can break out several of his most powerful weapons to the field, listed below. * [http://armoredcore.wikia.com/wiki/Giga_Cannon Giga Cannon] - This massive weapon is what Joshua would call the "One-Shot Weapon," both in name and in its literal ability to demolish any hardened target in one hit, with a big splash area around it. This weapon, however, prevents him from moving while it's charging its devastating shots. There is another variant which unleashes a powerful beam at the target, also causing massive damage. * Grind Blade '''- This huge melee weapon is the most powerful of its type in Joshua's arsenal. "Overkill" would be putting it far too lightly if his enemy has to deal with six chainsaws on a rotating platform '''that are also on fire. As Joshua would put it, "I think it's time for Jack... TO LET 'ER RIP!!!" Like the Giga Cannon, the Grind Blade is also a One-Shot, effectively making any enemy disappear in one hit. Essentially, his armory is similar to the special attack Unlimited Blade Works. Weaknesses Despite having an overwhelming advantage in adaptability, even Joshua's not without a number of weaknesses. * All of the mimic forms that require magic or energy to use share his supply of either resource. If he uses too much of it in one form, and switches to another, the form will not be as powerful as it was when he's at full power. * He can still be splatted in his base form, though it will take much longer to do so due to his human traits. * Against high-level enemies, only certain forms with matching universes can defeat those targets. The only exceptions to this weakness are the Giga Cannon, the Grind Blade, and swords. * His Mimic Magic cannot cover fusion-based characters, such as Vegito, Gogeta, Gotenks, or others of the sort. Zamasu's fused form is an exception to this, as it is a more complete version than his original form. Category:Inklings Category:Brown